Prior punches have employed pivotal grip handles (U.S. Pat. No. 341,756 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,073) and the paper sheets to be punched have been oriented at an angle to the grip handles (U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,554). Paper guides have also been proposed (U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,484).